Dousha
Dousha é uma língua auxiliar criado por Almir U. Junior em 2002 com o objetivo de prover uma alternativa mais natural ao esperanto. Atualmente, é dado como língua abandonada. História [[Imagem:Dousha defend agnus 2.jpg|thumb|right|Ilustração da história Dousha e Agnus. A garota deu seu nome ao idioma.]]"Ja va Meoui, je ga oje meoroi." (Voz da Verdade) "Leenite, lu ga ikut. Oyite, lu ga kite. Silenith va vithi." (Akiane Kramarik) Esse idioma foi e está sendo desenvolvido a partir de meados de 2002 pelo brasileiro Almir U. Junior com múltiplos objetivos, inclusive o de tornar-se uma Língua auxiliar. A origem do nome Dousha remonta a uma personagem criada pelo próprio, cuja ilustração pode ser vista nesse presente artigo, à direita deste texto. Escrita e fonologia Em termos de fonologia, Dousha situa-se, basicamente, entre o japonês e os idiomas ocidentais. A escrita utilizada é o alfabeto latino padrão, bem semelhante àquele usado pelo inglês, excetuando-se as letras q''', '''w e x''', as quais somente são usadas por palavras que não sejam do idioma. Vogais São cinco: '''a, e''', '''i e o''', que possuem o mesmo som como em português ou espanhol, e o '''u, que segue a mesma regra das outras vogais, mas que também pode ser encontrada com o som do u'' francês (como em ''menu), especialmente em final de palavra. Existe ainda uma sexta vogal, que é ágrafa (isto é, não possui escrita), mas que ocorre quando há encontros consonantais. Essa vogal é representada na pronúncia pelo apóstrofo ('), como em fakuldas /fa.KU.l'.da.s'/ "faculdade". Ela representa uma pequeniníssima pausa entre duas consoantes, feita para que o aparelho fonador possa terminar de pronunciar uma consoante antes de começar a pronunciar outra. Semi-vogais São quatro: ya, ye, yo e yu, que possuem os sons /iá/, /iê/, /iô/, /iú/ ditongos. Consoantes São em número de 21, das quais dez se pronunciam como no português: b''', '''d, f''', '''j, k''', '''m, n''', '''p, t''', '''z. Quanto às demais: *'C' se pronuncia como em italiano, soa como /tch/ em atchim; *'G' é sempre duro (gutural), agindo com e, i da mesma forma que com a, o, u. Assim, lida como em Dousha, a palavra girafa soaria "guirafa"; *'H' sempre aspirado, como no inglês house e japonês Hiroshima; *'L' sempre soa como em calado, isto é, nunca toma o som da vogal u; *'R' sempre suave, como em português caroço; *'S' sempre suave, como em português cansaço; Nota importante: a consoante v''' soará sempre como em Português, exceto na posposição va, que soa como /wa/ em Miyazawa. Sílabas As sílabas podem ser formadas de uma consoante, simples ou composta, seguida de vogal ou semi-vogal, como re em eirene /e.i.RE.ne/ "paz, quietude". Elas podem ser formadas por uma única vogal ou semi-vogal, como u'' em ''uma /U.ma/ "cavalo". Elas podem também ser formadas por uma única consonate, como r'' em ''mir /MI.r'/ "paz". Gramática Comparada com as línguas naturais, Dousha apresenta uma gramática relativamente simples e regular. Ao lado de outros idiomas construídos, como o Esperanto, esse idioma pode parecer um pouco mais complicado, no início. Há vários aspectos gramaticais sobre Dousha que merecem ser destacados. São eles: *Dousha é basicamente SOV. Entretanto, um verbo na forma de particípio pode ser um termo qualificante de algum substantivo, isto é, um verbo no particípio pode atuar como adjetivo e ser empregado como tal. Além disso, nos grupos nominais, os termos qualificantes vêm sempre à frente do termo principal. Assim, em puukoi yoko ga sumatoi "a bela garota é esperta", o termo puukoi yoko "bela garota" é constituído, no caso, de um termo qualificante puukoi "belo(a)(s)" que é seguido pelo termo principal yoko "garota". *Não há distinção gramatical de gênero em Dousha. Sendo assim, também não há flexão de gênero. Quando uma distinção masculino/ feminino é requerida, usam-se substantivos diferentes, como, por exemplo, sam /SA.m/ "pai" e kaa /KA.a/ "mãe", ambos de origem japonesa. *Não há distinção gramatical de número em Dousha. Assim, a frase neko orela pode significar "orelha de gato", "orelhas de gato", "orelha de gatos", etc. Como no caso do gênero, os pronomes possuem as formas singular e plural para cada uma das três pessoas do discurso. Se o número é contextualmente importante, ele pode ser indicado pelo uso do sufixo ~im, que tem um som parecido com a regra-padrão de plurais do hebraico. Existe ainda um outro sufixo, o ~za, que indica conjunto ou grupo, como em, por exemplo, kauza /ka.U.za/ "curral", que deriva de kau /KA.u/ "boi, vaca". *Os verbos em Dousha distingüem tempo (presente, passado, futuro) modo (indicativo, subjuntivo e imperativo) e voz (ativa, passiva), além de possuírem seis formas no particípio e no infinitivo. Não há distinção de pessoa em verbos. Verbos A conjugação abaixo vale para todos os verbos, exceto '''sut e todos aqueles terminados em ~sut. Abaixo, a tabela de conjugação tomando, como exemplo, o verbo keut "apagar": Para o verbo sut "agir, fazer" e derivados, a tabela acima sofre pequena variação fonética. Esta consiste na troca de s'' por ''sh toda vez que o sufixo começa com i'': Particípio e Infinitivo São formas nominais que os verbos podem assumir, sendo muito utilizados em substituição às subordinadas, formando o que chamamos de orações reduzidas de parícípio e infinitivo. A tabela abaixo vale para todos os verbos. Abaixo temos a tabela de particípios e infinitivos tomando, como exemplo, o verbo keut "apagar": Como nas tabelas anteriores, temos que, para o verbo '''sut' "agir, fazer" e derivados, a tabela acima sofre pequena variação fonética nos particípios futuros, que consiste na troca de s'' por ''sh: Injuntivo Polido Há uma forma mais respeitosa para imperativos, que se consegue adicionando o sufixo ~shou ao verbo na forma infinitivo, retirando-se o ~t final. Exemplos: *'mut' -> mushou *'taberut' -> taberushou Há casos especiais: quando o verbo termina em ~sut, retira-se o ~ut e se acrescenta ~shou, ficando: *'aisut' -> Aisshou *'shebosut' -> shebosshou A forma injuntiva polida para o verbo sut é usshou. A bem da verdade, a forma injuntiva polida foi inspirada na forma que os japoneses utilizam para dizer a outros o que fazer, a exemplo do modo como eles evitam o imperativo direto "Beba Coca-cola" em favor de Koka Kora o nomimashou, algo como "Nós vamos beber Coca-Cola!". Em japonês, o verbo para beber é nomu, forma polida nomimas que, na frase acima, se encontra na forma nomimashou. É exatamente essa a origem da forma injuntiva polida em Dousha, a qual deve ser utilizada, sobretudo, quando se está a interagir com autoridades e/ ou superiores. Formas Negativas dos Verbos Para passar à forma negativa de um verbo, basta adicionar a partícula ne antes do verbo. Note que esta poderá confundir-se com a posposição ne, a qual é utilizada ao fim das frases, sempre após o verbo ou adjetivo, ou no fim da frase. Compare os exemplos abaixo: *''Akiane va taumoyoko, ne?'' :Akiane é uma garota-prodígio, não é? *''Comentário Geral o lasi shabato ni ne terebumita.'' :Sábado passado não assisti ao "Comentário Geral". O primeiro exemplo é bem claro, ainda mais para quem conhece o idioma Japonês: ne é uma partícula que significa algo como não é?, algo que sugere que o falante espera por uma resposta positiva (semelhante ao termo latino nonne em Nonne ursus animal implume bipes? "Ursos são bípedes implumes, não são?"). Já o segundo exemplo é a negativa do verbo. Adjetivos Os adjetivos são palavras que caracterizam ou qualificam seres: pessoas, animais, objetos etc. Em Dousha, são palavras que terminam com a vogal i'''. A raiz de um adjetivo é conseguido retirando esse sufixo. Confira o quadro abaixo: Flexões e Conjugações Em Dousha, adjetivos parecem muito com verbos pois, como eles, também podem expressar noção de tempo e modo. Sendo assim, eles podem ser conjugados à semelhança dos verbos. Dessa forma, o adjetivo cumpre em si mesmo as funções que se assemelham àquelas que são cumpridas pelo predicativo do sujeito e pelo verbo de ligação no Português e outros idiomas. A conjugação abaixo vale para todos os adjetivos terminados em '''vogal + ''i'' como, por exemplo: aei "amado", gui "bom". Abaixo, a tabela de conjugação tomando, como exemplo, o adjetivo amai "supremo": A conjugação abaixo vale para todos os adjetivos terminados em consoante + ''i'' como, por exemplo: ayashi "estranho". Abaixo, a tabela de conjugação tomando, como exemplo, o adjetivo ayashi "estranho": Formas Negativas dos Adjetivos Formas negativas são conseguidas pela troca do sufixo adjetivo ~i por ~nei ou ~inei. Quando a palavra termina em vogal + i'' ou ''n + i'', usa-se ''~nei como, por exemplo, azai "fresco; nítido" e keni "ser possível", cujas formas negativas são aza'nei'' e ken'nei, respectivamente. Por sua vez, aqueles que terminam em consoante + ''i recebem o sufixo ~inei, como, por exemplo, ayashi "estranho", cuja forma negativa é ayash'inei''. Uma importante exceção à regra diz respeito aos adjetivos que derivam de substantivos terminados em r'', como ''hanoli "é caçador", que vem de hanor "caçador" e akeoljunoli "é arqueólogo(a)", vindo de akeoljunor "arqueólogo(a)". A forma negativa, nesses casos, é conseguida trocando-se o sufixo adjetivo ~i por ~nei, ficando hanolnei "não é caçador" e akeoljunolnei "não é arqueólogo(a)". Graus dos Adjetivos Adjetivos também se flexionam para indicar que estão no grau comparativo e/ou superlativo. O adjetivo flexionado no '''grau comparativo pressupõe uma comparação entre dois termos e é utilizado no lugar do verbo, juntamente com a partícula ga, marcando o primeiro termo, e a posposição o', marcando o segundo. Por exemplo: *''Ana ga Maria o puukomegi Ana é mais bonita que Maria. Note na tabela acima as diferenças nas flexões do comparativo. No comparativo de inferioridade, adiciona-se um m'' entre a raiz e o sufixo para os adjetivos cuja raiz termina em vogal. No comparativo de ''superioridade, adiciona-se um i entre a raiz e o sufixo para os adjetivos cuja raiz termina em consoante. O adjetivo flexionado no grau '''superlativo pressupõe uma comparação entre um elemento e a coletividade com a qual possui uma relação. Ele pode ser utilizado normalmente. Por exemplo: *''Thamires ga truonuth sumatomai yokoi.'' Thamires é a garota mais esperta do seu colégio. Na tabela acima há diferenças entre as flexões do superlativo. Em ambos, adiciona-se um i'' entre a raiz e o sufixo para os adjetivos cuja raiz termina em consoante. Números Em Dousha, contando de um até dez: '''hu', do, sa, ho, go, so, ste, ei, ku, ju. Algumas vezes, do (2) se torna ni por eufonia. Hu por vezes se torna u''' em certas combinações. Estas ocorrem regularmente a partir do 11 (juu "onze"). O 0 (zero) é '''zo que, por vezes, é chamado nul, conforme a situação. Cardinais Já vimos os números de um até dez e também o zero. Vamos ver agora como se formam as dezenas e as centenas. Os números até vinte ficam: *11 - juu (ju + hu) "onze" *12 - juni (ju + ni) "doze" *13 - jusa (ju + sa) "treze" *14 - juho (ju + ho) "quatorze" *15 - jugo (ju + go) "quinze" *16 - juso (ju + so) "dezesseis" *17 - juste (ju + ste) "dezessete" *18 - juei (ju + ei) "dezoito" *19 - juku (ju + ku) "dezenove" *20 - doju (do x ju) "vinte" Agora veremos alguns exemplos até cem: *21 - dojuu (do x ju + hu) "vinte e um" *30 - saju (sa x ju) "trinta" *31 - sajuu (sa x ju + hu) "trinta e um" *40 - hoju (ho x ju) "quarenta" *41 - hojuu (ho x ju + hu) "quarenta e um" *50 - goju (go x ju) "cinqüenta" *51 - gojuu (go x ju + hu) "cinqüenta e um" *60 - soju (so x ju) "sessenta" *61 - sojuu (so x ju + hu) "sessenta e um" *70 - steju (ste x ju) "setenta" *71 - stejuu (ste x ju + hu) "setenta e um" *80 - eiju (ei x ju) "oitenta" *81 - eijuu (ei x ju + hu) "oitenta e um" *90 - kuju (ku x ju) "noventa" *91 - kujuu (ku x ju + hu) "noventa e um" *100 - han "cem" Ordinais Estes expressam uma ordem dos elementos de um conjunto, como, por exemplo, a ordem em que pessoas estão em em uma fila de banco. Para o número um, o ordinal é rishon (pronúncia ri-SHO-n) "primeiro", bem como iciban (pronúncia i-tchi-BA-n). A partir do 2º em diante, acrescenta-se o sufixo ~ban após o cardinal correspondente. Exemplos: *2º - niban "segundo" *3º - saban "terceiro" *4º - hoban "quarto" *5º - goban "quinto" *6º - soban "sexto" *7º - steban "sétimo" *8º - eiban "oitavo" *9º - kuban "nono" *10º - dojuban "décimo" *20º - sajuban "vigésimo" *30º - dojuban "trigésimo" *40º - sajuban "quadragésimo" *50º - gojuban "quinquagésimo" *60º - sojuban "sexagésimo" *70º - stejuban "septuagésimo" *80º - eijuban "octuasgésimo" *90º - kujuban "nonagésimo" *100º - juku "centésimo" *1000º - juku "milésimo" *10000º - juku "décimo milésimo" Multiplicativos São formados a partir dos cardinais, pondo-se ~unne (para os terminandos em consoante) ou ~nne (para os terminandos em vogal) após os mesmos. Observe: *de do "dois" vem donne "o dobro" *de sa "três" vem sanne "o triplo" *de ju "dez" vem junne "o décuplo" *de doju "vinte" vem dojunne "vinte vezes" *de han "cem" vem hanunne "o cêntuplo" A única exceção fica por conta do número um, cujo multiplicativo correspondente é icinne ou, simplesmente, ban. Sintaxe: Frases e Períodos Em Dousha, a regra geral é a de que o principal vem por último. Assim, o verbo costuma vir sempre ao final da frase, o núcleo do sujeito e dos objetos é o último elemento do termo antes de sua posposição, os modificadores vêm antes dos termos modificados etc. Veja as frases abaixo: *''Dousha va misnatuli goi'' :Dousha é uma língua construída *''Hong-Kong yoko ga sinzai pasta o loadeshita, missukirel kashepou o dreshita.'' :A garota de Hong-Kong carregava uma pasta cinza e vestia uma manta imitação de pele de esquilo. Outro fato interessante é que, em Dousha, orações não precisam conter verbos. Um adjetivo -- ou até mesmo um substantivo adjetivado -- pode agir como um predicado. Em se tratando de adjetivos, eles acabam por cumprir as funções de predicativo e de verbo de ligação. Grupos Nominais Em Dousha, eles funcionam de forma semelhante ao que ocorre no Inglês, só que de forma mais consistente. Para entender um grupo nominal em Dousha, é preciso saber que: #Os mais simples grupos nominais em Dousha são formados de dois termos: o modificador e o núcleo. Um par básico. Uma estrutura binária simples. #Um grupo nominal pode vir a tornar-se o núcleo de outro, através da inclusão de um outro modificador. Em outras palavras, um grupo nominal pode ser também o núcleo de um outro grupo nominal maior. O mesmo não ocorre com o modificador. Aliás, um grupo nominal em Dousha não deve atuar como tal. #Num grupo nominal, o modificador vem sempre em primeiro lugar, e o núcleo fica por último. Exemplos *''Garam Seiru'' ( ONU -- "Organização das Nações Unidas" ) *''Fesugas Ami Burou'' ( "Federal Bureau of Investigation" ou FBI que, em Português, significa "Departamento Federal de Investigação" ) *''Amerikua Garuken'' ( "Estados Unidos da América" ) *''Euro Magaaru'' ( "União Européia" ) *''baryo sulfatu'' ( "sulfato de bário" ) Dos exemplos acima, merece uma atenção especial Fesugas Ami Burou, que constitui um grupo nominal de segundo grau. No primeiro nível, Ami Burou é um grupo nominal no qual Ami modifica Burou, sendo este último o núcleo. Já no segundo, Ami Burou é um núcleo modificado pelo termo Fesugas, constituindo, assim, o grupo nominal Fesugas Ami Burou. Na verdade, o sistema de grupos nominais de Dousha foi feito de modo a ser previsível e regular, tal como as expressões matemáticas do tipo a + (b + c) etc., embora isso possa sofrer leves e tênues alterações em um caso ou outro, à medida em que Dousha for sendo cada vez mais aprendida e conhecida. Períodos Compostos Em Dousha, existem períodos simples e compostos. O que os diferencia do modo como são concebidos em Português é o uso dos particípios e infinitivos verbais, sobretudo nas orações subordinadas. Quase sempre uma oração subordinada é formada por um verbo numa de suas formas participiais que, por definição, acaba por ser um núcleo ou modificador de um grupo nominal. Por Coordenação Exemplos: *''Elyon ga Sedric kar lassari, auroleshita.'' Elyon fora deixada para trás por Sedric, e anoiteceu. :→ Período 1: Elyon ga Sedric kar lassari :→ Período 2: auroleshita *''Ao beth o tungut, jona batelith mo.'' Pintei a minha casa de azul e o meu barco de amarelo. :→ Período 1: Ao beth o tungut :→ Período 2: jona batelith mo A primeira é assindética, enquanto que a segunda é sindética (note a presença da posposição mo "também"). Por Subordinação Exemplos: *''Fiuth araraki nin o ekedire.'' Eu chamarei o homem que arou o meu campo. :→ Subordinada: Fiuth araraki :→ Principal: nin o ekedire *''Komputoth heparaki tekiniku va Jacarepaguá ni abitut.'' O técnico que consertou o meu computador mora em Jacarepaguá. :→ Subordinada: Komputoth heparaki :→ Principal: tekiniku va Jacarepaguá ni abitut Vocabulário Básico Tempo Dias, Horas... *''yom'' - dia *''getu'' ou ketu - mês *''nen'' - ano *''ta'' - hora *''bun'' - minuto *''byoo'' - segundo Dias da Semana *''shuu'' - semana *''shuuyom'' - dia da semana *''yuuna'' - segunda-feira *''maruna'' - terça-feira *''miekonna'' - quarta-feira *''jedina'' - quinta-feira *''furina'' - sexta-feira *''shabato'' - Sábado *''daina'' - Domingo *''niomon'' - bimestre *''saomon'' - trimestre *''soomon'' - semestre Família *''Sam'' - pai *''Kaa'' - mãe *''Ben'' - filho *''Ko'' - filha *''Kyouda'' - irmão(ã)(s) (pronuncia-se quio-Ô-da ou quio-Ú-da, ao gosto do freguês) *''Otou'' - irmão mais novo, irmão caçula (pronuncia-se o-TÔ-o) *''Imou'' - irmã mais nova, irmã caçula (pronuncia-se i-MÔ-o) *''Anie'' - irmão mais velho, primogênito (pronuncia-se a-NÍ-e) *''Anee'' - irmã mais velha (pronuncia-se a-NÊ-e) *''Jisau'' - Tio (pronuncia-se ji-SSÁ-u) *''Basau'' - Tia (pronuncia-se ba-SSÁ-u) *''Jicau'' - Avô (pronuncia-se ji-TCHÁ-u) *''Bacau'' - Avó (pronuncia-se ba-TCHÁ-u) Cores * ██ Ao - Azul * ██ Aka - Vermelho * ██ Midou - Verde * ██ Jona - Amarelo * ██ Bae ou Vae - Branco * ██ Sinza - Cinza * ██ Nero - Preto Arte *''bosuhut'' - contornar *''buttingu'' - tinta guache *''kanvas'' - Tela de pintura *''mistungut'' - desbotar, descolorir *''pastel'' - pastel (tons, pinturas) *''suetingu'' - aquarela *''tungut'' - tingir, pintar, colorir Informática *''gabinetu'' - Gabinete *''hakkere'' - Hacker *''keiboru'' - Teclado *''mura'' - rato (Portugal) / mouse (Brasil) *''netsu'' - Rede(s) *''nobreku'' - No-Break *''sepeuu'' - Processador *''tabilzudippo'' - Estabilizador *''ueba'' - A Web, A Internet *''viza'' - Monitor Exemplos de Dousha Um Texto Bíblico Evangelho Segundo S. João, cap. I, vers. 1-14 1. BOTAN NI Parolekatta, Dae mo Parolekatta, Parole va Daekatta. 2. Botan ni Dae mo Lukatta. 3. Tul ga Ja kar shita, Ja pa kar sari tul ga sarinei. 4. Ja ni Zoekatta, Nin Fare va Zoekatta. 5. Yoru ni fare va shidja, Yoru ga fare va noushita pa. 6. Dae silua, Yoane va ekatta. 7. Ede kar lu va kita, fare ede kara; lu kar minna yacepu kara. 8. Lu va farenei! Demo fare ede kara lu va. 9. Sei fare va soakatta, kae keki nin de seki fare va. 10. Ja va kaeninikatta ni, Ja kar kaenin va shita, Kaenin va Ja va noushita pa. 11. Ninuth de kita, demo ninuth va itacepita pa. 12. Dem, Ja yacepeki de Daebensugiha o lu de donita. Ja Numa yacepeki no Daebensugiha. 13. Ci kar boekinei ito, ninbol kar boekinei mo, fushagiha kar kekinei mo das. 14. Parole va ninzidja, monne uz ni ieshita. Ja Lorya va uz ga mita. Abe Undjeno no Lorya. Lorya mo Sugoo mo Se no Ja. 1. No princípio era o Verbo, e o Verbo estava junto de Deus e o Verbo era Deus. 2. Ele estava no princípio junto de Deus. 3. Tudo foi feito por ele, e sem ele nada foi feito. 4. Nele havia a vida, e a vida era a luz dos homens. 5. A luz resplandece nas trevas, e as trevas não a compreenderam. 6. Houve um homem, enviado por Deus, que se chamava João. 7. Este veio como testemunha, para dar testemunho da luz, a fim de que todos cressem por meio dele. 8. Não era ele a luz, mas veio para dar testemunho da luz. 9. Verbo era a verdadeira luz que, vindo ao mundo, ilumina todo homem. 10. Estava no mundo e o mundo foi feito por ele, e o mundo não o reconheceu. 11. Veio para o que era seu, mas os seus não o receberam. 12. Mas a todos aqueles que o receberam, aos que crêem no seu nome, deu-lhes o poder de se tornarem filhos de Deus, 13. os quais não nasceram do sangue, nem da vontade da carne, nem da vontade do homem, mas sim de Deus. 14. E o Verbo se fez carne e habitou entre nós, e vimos sua glória, a glória que o Filho único recebe do seu Pai, cheio de graça e de verdade. ---- Um trabalho Escolar Izumi to Nehei Opinoyuth de nou uodai ni izum va tul izummai das. Sei uoda va viselkedesa to gestus kar nehemai... Avverbu kar ekaseri mono o judikut va izumi. Misyuth o aut mo meditut va nehemai... Kolegui va izumi, ito o gut mo, lu de negaui lju o lout va izumi mo. Etta hurenoi va nehei, niro ni vera o lout va nehemai mo... Negaule sout de arugut va izumi. Kon ansuo de apsoi va nehemai... Ikeni o ikenut va izumi. Ortui sele yui va nehemai das. Fácil e Difícil Fácil é completamente fácil, quando se tem palavras em mente que expressam sua opinião. Difícil é expressar por gestos e atitudes o que realmente queremos dizer... Fácil é julgar pessoas que estão sendo expostas pelas circunstâncias. Difícil é encontrar e refletir sobre os seus erros... Fácil é ser colega, fazer companhia a alguém, dizer o que ela deseja ouvir. Difícil é ser amigo para todas as horas e dizer sempre a verdade quando for preciso... Fácil é perguntar o que deseja saber. Difícil é estar preparado para escutar esta resposta... Fácil é querer ser o que quiser. Difícil é ter certeza do que realmente és. Ligações Externas Dousha Course -- part I Curso em português de Dousha no YouTube. Categoria:Línguas criadas por brasileiros Categoria:Línguas abandonadas Categoria:Línguas auxiliares internacionais